


Bent

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Call, Stranger Than Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-16
Updated: 2007-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, drunk Gale, phone call, angsty-ish.  Make up your own history between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

Gale was drinking.

Randy was watching _Stranger Than Fiction_ when Gale called, bringing up things Randy had worked too hard to forget. He borrowed a colorful phrase.

“Get bent.”

“’S too late,” Gale slurred. “You already bent me.”

“I don’t think you were so perfectly straight to start with.”

“No, I was _bendable_ … But I’d always return to what I was, you know, like… fuckin’ Stretch Armstrong.”

“That makes no sense, Gale, but sounds like that works well for you.”

“Not anymore. You bent me for good, fucker. I can’t go back.”

“So you’re saying… I broke you?”

“Every time.”


End file.
